


【授權翻譯】Happy Valentine's Day

by UsagiKobo



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, coldflash - Freeform, コールドフラッシュ, レ二バリ, 冷閃 - Freeform, 翻譯
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagiKobo/pseuds/UsagiKobo
Summary: It's Valentine's Day. Lisa wanted to do something fun and when Rouges attacked the track, of course the Flash coming!無賴幫選在聖・華侖亭日襲擊貨車。不意外地閃電俠出現了…





	【授權翻譯】Happy Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Happy Valentine's Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143143) by [lee_kouren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lee_kouren/pseuds/lee_kouren). 



> A Translation of "ハッピー・バレンタインデー" , a very cute coldflash fluffy fanfic by lee_kouren  
> lee_kouren 太太的超可愛情人節文" ハッピー・バレンタインデー" 的中文翻譯  
> 作者的話:  
> This is my very first ColdFlash FF. Hope you enjoy it!  
> 這是我的第一篇冷閃文。希望大家喜歡。

「好久沒出門散心了, 難得的機會別錯過嘛」

聽到後方傳來的聲音, 萊一回過頭就看見自己親愛的妹妹如惡作劇的貓般的眼瞳, 塗上大紅色口紅的雙唇往勾起半月般的微笑。手裡握著的, 是S.T.A.R Labs的武器宅男為她量身打造的槍。  
這是把從槍口發射的光線能把照到的東西全都變成黃金的武器, 黃黑相間的條紋令人聯想起蜜蜂。  
不, 該說女王蜂才配得上麗莎的形像吧――。

眼前眩目的光景讓他瞇起了眼, 麗莎的微笑讓斯納特不自覺的跟著嘴角上揚。

「要去哪裡你心裡有底了嗎？」

自己的妹妹心血來潮吵著要出去散心也不是從今天才開始的, 但像這種帶著犯罪氣息的場合就另當別論。話雖這麼說, 斯納特當然不怕犯下甚麼罪。只不過, 要下手之前他總是仔細的擬定計畫。  
Everything should stay cool. ――萬物就該順當冷靜地進行――, 這是他的處事原則。只要秉持著經過精密計算並冷靜沉著行動的原則, 要甩掉那些沒用的警察真是太容易了。明知道那些傢伙不可能抓得住自己, 但萊還是堅持自己的風格; 因為自身的傲慢或一時大意而被丟進大牢裡的愚蠢之輩他看得可多了。正是絕不重蹈那些傢伙覆轍的堅定意志, 將斯納特推上高人一等罪犯的地位。

「不確定是誰…, 但我聽說某個黑幫今天要運送大量的毒品」

本以為會直接拒絕的兄長居然給了個不算否定的回應, 麗莎的雙眼不禁閃著希望的光輝。

「毒品？那對我們來說毫無價值」

用眼角瞄了下聽到毒品馬上就失去興趣似地哼了ㄧ聲的斯納特, 麗莎像是早就猜到他會有這種反應般地打蛇隨棍上。

「這我當然知道, 我也對那種玩意沒興趣。但如果用我的槍把毒品都變成黃金的話……不覺得很有趣嗎？」

斯納特對邊呵呵輕笑邊舉起槍的妹妹投以若有所思的一瞥, 給了個令她期待落空的答案。

「不行」  
「萊尼～～！」  
「這遊戲風險太高了。惹來的麻煩比起收穫要大得多」

斯納特迅速計算得失後一口回絕, 轉身背對妹妹表示討論結束。

「萊尼！今天可是情人節呢」

麗莎抗議般地喊了聲哥哥的名字, 意料之外追加的話語讓斯納特目瞪口呆。他邊用手按住太陽穴壓抑突如其來的頭疼, 一邊轉身看著妹妹。  
方才美艷的笑容早已消失無蹤, 取而代之的是堆起的眉頭, 這樣的麗莎讓斯納特不知不覺輕嘆了口氣。

「今天是情人節又怎樣？」  
「偶爾聽一下你可愛的妹妹的話好不好嘛？」

熱愛惡作劇的麗莎對著最愛的哥哥浮起一抹令疼愛妹妹的兄長難以抗拒的美麗微笑。  
看到斯納特投降般地再次大口嘆氣代替回答, 不甘不願地伸手拿起冷凍槍, 麗莎高興地轉身丟出命令。

「這才是我的萊尼ー！給你10分鐘準備」

情人節又怎樣……斯納特強壓下想抱怨的情緒開始準備, 心情卻因為麗莎離開時小聲丟出的一句話而轉了一百八十度。

「根據警察統計, 不知為何情人節的犯罪件數特別多呢。所以他們今晚超忙喲。――你的閃電俠也是喔」

――"我的"閃電俠嗎…聽起來真不錯。

堆起嘴角壞笑, 斯納特打開了冷凍槍的保險栓。微暗的房間裡響徹著充電的機械聲。再來就是穿上寒冷隊長註冊商標的風雪大衣, 對寶貝武器的保養從不懈怠的斯納特的準備就大功告成了。

明明是世人們呢喃著愛意的聖・華侖亭日(Valentinus), 不知為何每年的這一天犯罪率最高。是因為令人發狂的動機最多的是金錢, 愛情次之嗎?  
「我這邊解決了, 下一件呢！？」

巴里依著通訊器中傳來的西斯科的指示穿梭在中城大街小巷, 解決了好幾件犯罪。雖然大多不是什麼嚴重的犯罪, 但跟平日一比, 數目多到連閃電俠都想找機會喘口氣。  
他穿過警察跟警車來到現場解決了案件, 邊聽著公僕們的歡呼邊馬不停蹄奔向一個又一個的犯罪現場。

「目前看來剛才應該是最後一件了, 辛苦了, 巴里」

聽到西斯科這番話, 巴里總算停了下來。 在5層樓住商大樓的頂樓確認周圍沒人之後, 拉下面罩享受片刻小憩。正想著體力比平常消耗得快, 肚子就像對主人抗議般地響了起來。

「欸, 大概是比平常運動量大的關係, 我餓了。我想吃Big Belly Burger」

與巴里小聲的絮語幾乎同時從耳機傳來的, 是此起彼落的西斯科與凱特琳的「好耶~你回來的路上順便買回來吧」、「我也要」, 聽得巴里帶著稚氣的臉龐不禁綻開笑容。

「那今天晚上我可以收工了嗎？」

巴里邊最終確認邊打算把拉下來的面罩戴上, 與此同時西斯科帶著急躁的聲音傳入耳中。

「巴里！！是冷隊。他們在襲擊貨車！」

迅速變回閃電俠, 巴里再度奔向現場。

 

運送毒品的貨車大剌剌地從斯納特與夥伴們的面前開過。應該是為了將毒品偷偷運到其他城市而將毒品巧妙地混在一般貨物裡偽裝成普通貨車, 所以才看起來毫無戒備吧。  
即便如此斯納特也決不會鬆懈。對著騎著機車駛在自己右方的米克點了個頭作為信號, 他加快速度靠近貨車車廂, 靈活地單手穩住邊車後拔出了冷凍槍。  
斯納特凍住貨車的金屬門的同時, 米克監視著前方準備隨時支援。確認過極度的低溫讓門變得脆弱之後, 冷隊對著坐在旁邊的女子使了個眼色。收到暗號的麗沙堆起滿滿的微笑, 縱身躍向貨車門。

敵人不可能沒發現車門被破壞時發出的巨響。擦過米克的耳邊子彈讓高大的男人亢奮地從槍口發射熊熊烈焰。  
麗莎迅速審視眼前堆積如山的貨物, 卻沒發現任何有趣的東西。期待落空讓她稍微歪了下嘴角, 對著眼前的破銅爛鐵扣下了板機。雜物漸漸被變成金色小山的光景真是賞心悅目。西斯科真是給了自己一把了不起的武器。  
並不是說自己愛上了敵方的那個矮個兒長髮男子。但麗莎並不討厭西斯科。知道他有製作最強武器的才能, 當初為了綁架而接近他時用的藉口「你很可愛」也是真心話。比起那時會錯意以為自己被搭訕的漂亮男孩友人, 西斯科更能觸動麗莎的心弦。

「妹妹！快點！」

兄長急躁的催促讓麗莎揮去腦海中浮現的西斯科的臉孔, 再度躍回邊車內。  
就在那一刻, 從黃金山後方偷偷伸出的槍口朝著麗莎的後背放出子彈、熱浪的火焰槍攻擊司機讓貨車失控打滑與紅色閃光奔向貨車前方幾乎同時發生。

「麗莎！」

倒向座位的妹妹就這樣順勢撞到了頭。微弱的呻吟讓斯納特張大了雙眼。幸好找不到任何血跡, 緊閉著的雙眼讓斯納特知道妹妹已經昏了過去。呼出一直悶在胸口的一口氣, 他狠狠瞪著從停止的貨車廂中爬出來的男人。  
他步下邊車舉起槍瞄準, 冷凍槍的機械音轟然作響。

「冷隊！！」

如果不是這種場合的話, 閃電俠的聲音應該讓他覺得悅耳的; 但如果是為了保護那個傷了他寶貝妹妹的混蛋的話, 那與煩人的雜音無異。  
在他被憤怒牽引著扣下板機那一瞬間, 冰刃被轉了方向對著夜空放射出去。

「斯納特…」

被閃電俠抓住手腕壓制住攻擊的斯納特意識到, 在這麼近的距離下, 自己被巴里彷彿會說話的閃耀雙眼攝入, 沸騰的憤怒似乎稍微也稍降了溫。

「紅閃…」

感覺到彼此視線交會時, 胸口鼓燥著的某種情緒, 他甩開了穿著紅色緊身衣的男人的手。手指稍微從板機鬆開。「噢啊啊啊啊～～～」怒吼從他們兩人背後傳來的同時, 尖銳的電子音也慢慢逼近, 斯納特只得大聲制止。

「米克！」

知道搭檔的吶喊與對著自己立起的手掌是在要求自己停手, 米克只得囫圇吞下到嘴邊的抱怨, 站在原地遠遠望著那兩人。槍口仍舊對準了站在高大的斯納特身旁的赤紅身影。

 

「我以為你答應過我不殺人？」

明知道站在自己面前的男人是不折不扣的正義的使者, 但望著帶著憂慮望向斯納特的雙眼卻出賣了它們的主人。  
明知道自己是被稱為寒冷隊長的不折不扣的壞蛋, 卻無法抵抗那雙眼只得將視線移開, 輕輕地「嘖」了聲。

「這傢伙傷了麗莎」

他將眼光再次轉向趴在地上爬不起來的男人。

「而且這些傢伙正打算偷運毒品。你稍微調查一下就會明白了」

光聽聲音就知道冷凍槍的保險又被打開了。

「斯納特！」  
「搞定這些傢伙不是你們的工作嗎」

即使聽到閃電俠的警告, 斯納特仍然頭也不回, 冷冷地盯著男人毫不動搖。不願讓愛護妹妹的兄長變成殺人兇手, 巴里衝向槍口擋在前方。  
如此一來, 即使是斯納特也不得不直視閃電俠。眼前昂然站立的男人適才小狗般的眼神早已被全力挑戰對手的眼神取代; 認知到這一點的瞬間, 如電流般興奮感從冷隊的背脊竄了上來。  
　  
是了, 這才是我想從這傢伙身上得到的――。

在全身亂竄的酥麻感讓他的腦袋停止作用前, 斯納特意識到這股衝動源自於亢奮。名符其實地全身寒毛都立了起來; 但麗莎的聲音將這些感覺全都堵了回去。

「…萊？」

看著衝到恢復意識的妹妹身邊確認她毫髮無傷的斯納特的身影, 巴里緊繃的身體總算放鬆下來。  
察覺到巴里的反應, 斯納特抱著妹妹的頭低語。

「幫警察抓壞人可不符我們的形象……」

伴隨著這番話, 閃電俠來到隨時準備向斯納特開槍的男人身前, 迅速奪槍並制住他。這男人一看就知道不是善良老百姓。如同斯納特說的稍微調查一下就會有所發現吧。  
斯納特今天的行為完全對他自己沒任何好處, 這讓巴里百思不解的同時又覺得胸口像被什麼東西悶著。  
彷彿回應著巴里的疑惑般, 斯納特離開前帶著微笑輕輕丟下了ㄧ句話。

「Happy Valentine's Day, Scarlet Speedster」

金色滑翔者對著因意料之外的話語而張大了雙眼的人兒眨了眨眼, 光這樣便足夠逗得巴里綻放慢了半拍的笑顏。  
熱浪依然完全沒回頭看向自己; 巴里靜靜地目送三人離開, 暗自下定決心告訴西斯科今晚麗莎的事。

斯納特坐在”聖人與罪人”酒館內, 邊啜著波本酒邊反省自己竟然輕易被妹妹慫恿而作了傻事。  
拿情人節當藉口也太俗氣又不合理了。讓他自暴自棄的理由還有一個, 就是臨走之前脫口而出的話。

――這實在太蠢了。

互相傾訴愛意的情人節什麼的, 蠢斃了。

斯納特自嘲地曲起嘴角, 抬眼打算叫酒保來將見底的玻璃杯填滿的同時, 一杯他還沒點的酒被默默地推了過來, 耳邊傳來溫柔的聲音。

「Happy Valentine’s Day, Captain Cold」

斯納特的眼裡有著些微的驚訝。但那也不過剎那之間; 聲音的主人他不用看也知道是誰。

――太蠢了。

真的, 情人節什麼的最蠢了。

斯納特的腦海中再次浮現這想法, 但斜眼掃過身旁青年的臉, 看見堆滿無邪而美麗的笑容望著自己的巴里, 這次輪到斯納特忍不住笑開了。

 

情人節什麼的最蠢了。

――雖然很蠢, 但偶爾有這種日子也不錯。

 

 

*END*


End file.
